Tere Pyaar Mein
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: What will happen if Daya exchanges his soul with Shreya's best friend to find what she thinks about him? Will they be caught? What troubles will he face? One shot in two chapters
1. Chapter 1

The bureau had a silent environment. Everyone was busy in the work. Suddenly, the door opened and a beautiful lady came in. She was wearing a black mini dress over her slender body. Her eyes were brinjal purple. It is unique so was the girl.

Daya, Shreya and Kavin had a wide smile. Shreya and the girl ran to each other and shared a tight hug. Daya and Kavin were surprised.

Shreya (in the hug): Jia, I missed you, darling.

Jia (separating): I missed you too, sweetheart.

The two boys too came there. Jia gave a quick side hug to both.

Daya (surprised): Shreya, tum Jia ko jaanti ho?

Shreya (smiled): Sir, main aur Jia college mein ek saath the, streams alag thi par best friends the. College ke baad bhi kabhi kabaar mil jaate the par ab toh time hi nhi milta hai. She is busy with technology and I am busy with criminals. (confused): Wiase aap dono Jia ko kaise jaante hai?

Jia (held Daya's arm): Yeh mere bade bhai hai. (pointing to Kavin) And he is my fiancé.

Shreya was surprised.

Shreya (fake anger): Very nice, you got a man and even didn't bother to tell me. Good. Yeh bhi nhi btaya ki Daya sir tere bhai hai (dramatically) Haan, akhir hoon kaun main teri.

All smiled.

Jia (hugged her from behind): Tu toh meri girlfriend hai, ab bhul gyi na btana. Sorry na.

Jia turned Shreya by her shoulder. Jia held her own ears and made a puppy face.

Shreya couldn't help but chuckle. She removed Jia's hand from her ears.

Shreya (fake strictness): Is baar maaf kar diya, par agar ab kucch chhipaya na toh tera muh phor dungi. Is that clear?

Jia (officer tone): Yes ma'am.(to lighten the situation) Waise bhi mujhe mera chehra bahut pyaara hai, tera haath pda na toh khud ko nhi pehchan paungi.

The two laughed.

Daya (fake sadness): Haan- haan, dost mil gyi toh bhai ko bhul gyi. Yaad nhi kaise hum orphanage mein saath- saath khelte the.

Jia sighed.

Jia (to Shreya): Shreya, dekhle, mere bhai na tujhse bade dramebaaz hai. (to Daya): Bhai, aapko toh meri yaad bhi nhi aati, Shreya toh tabh bhi mujhe call karti rehti hai. You are very bad.

Daya (convincing her): Are yaar, sorry na. (to divert the topic): Waise aaj tu aane wali thi, btaya kyun nhi?

Jia (narrowing eyes): Nice topic change (Daya smiled sheepishly) Aur main aane wali thi, yeh maine Purvi ko btaya tha.

All looked at Purvi.

Purvi (shrugged her shoulder): Mujhe laga ki sabko surprise mil jaaye ga.

All smiled.

Shreya (to Jia): Darling, kal tu mere ghar aa jana, as planned like always.

Daya (confused): Shreya, tumhe toh pta hi nhi than a ki Jia aa rhi hai? Fir yeh planning?

Shreya (smiled): Sir, main aur Jia jab bhi milte hai, toh poore do din ke liye har time saath mein rehte hai. Is baar bhi.

Jia (excited): Aur is baar main bureau bhi aa sakti hoon, kyunki mujhe Salukhe sir se training leni hai, toh yaha aayi hoon.

Shreya (jumped out of happiness): That's greta (hugged her) Love you.

All smiled.

Jia (naughtily): Waise Shreya, koi mila? (Shreya didn't answer but turned red) Oho! Matlab hai na hai na, bolo bolo.

Shreya (blushed): Jia! Aisa kucch nhi hai, so just shut up.

Jia winked at her and she turned away.

The team had a chit chat with their new member and she left after few minutes with Daya.

In Daya's house,\The two were sitting and sipping coffee.

Jia (suddenly): Bhai, meri bhabhi mili kya?

Daya looked at her and saw the naughty smile.

Daya (blushed): Jia, aisa kucch nhi hai.

Jia (suspiciously): Achha, ab yahi baat mere sar par haath rakh kar boliye.

Daya looked at her with a jerk.

Daya (deep breath): Haan ek hai. (he stood up and went to the window) Lekin mujhe uski feelings nhi pta.

Jia (naughtily): Kaun hai voh khushnasib?

Daya (smiled at her): Shreya.

Jia (surprised): Shreya! (he nodded) Oh god bhai! (happily) I am so happy.

Daya (sighed): Lekin pta nhi ki voh mere bare mein kya sochti hai.

Jia (got an idea): Ek tarika hai, pta lagan eke.

Daya (raised his eyebrow): Kya?

Jia (smirked): Agar, aap mere jagah aa jao toh.

Daya (confused): Matlab?

Jia smiled naughtily.

In a lab,

Jia took Daya there. They had a big machine with two chambers in front of them.

Daya (confused): Jia, yeh kya hai?

Jia (smiled): Yeh ek soul changer hai, isse aapki soul mere andar aa jayegi aur meri soul aapke ander. Phir kal aap Shreya ke saath aur main aapki jagah. Haan, lekin ise sirf chaubis ghante ke liye kar sakte hai, phir aapki soul apni body mein wapas aa jayegi.

Daya (surprised): Yeh tere paas kaise aayi?

Jia (smiled): Bhai, ise maine hi banaya hai.

Daya smiled and they went back.

Next day, early morning they came back and exchanged their souls.

In Shreya's house, (I am taking the name of the souls)

Shreya opened the door and immediately hugged Daya.

Shreya (sweetly): Hello, darling.

Daya too wrapped her hands around Shreya, hesitantly.

Daya (trying to behave normally): Hi.

Shreya separated.

Shreya (smiled): Good morning sir.

Jia (smiled): Good morning, Shreya.

Daya looked at Jia, impressed by the acting.

Shreya (smiled): Chaliye, aaplog breakfast kar lijiye, main zara fresh hokar aati hoon.

Jia (denying): Are nhi Shreya, mujhe kahi jana hai, aur late ho rha hai, toh main chalta hoon.

Shreya (understanding): Ok sir.

The two went inside.

Daya was too hesitant to be with Shreya for the first time.

Shreya (angrily): Jia, why didn't you tell me about your engagement.

Daya (confused): Kais engagement?

Shreya (shocked): What do you mean? Kavin sir se tum engaged ho.

Daya (realized): acha haan (innocently): Sorry bola than a.

Shreya (melted): Accha okay, waise love hai ya arranged?

Daya (fake blush): Love.

Shreya (naughtily): Oho! Waise sir toh humesha tere saath hi rehte honge?

Daya nodded shyly (acted)

Shreya (naughtily): Aur kareeb aane ki koshish bhi karte honge?

Daya was shocked. Oh God! They forgot about Kavin and Jia's relationship.

Shreya (naughtily): Bol.

Daya (trying to behave normal): Aisa kucch nhi hai.

Shreya (naughtily): Acha! (hurriedly): Abhi teri khabar leti hoon, bas naha ke aayi.

She went. Daya was so tensed. He immediately called Jia. She picked up the call.

On the call,

Daya (tensed): Jia, ek gadbad ho gyi hai.

Jia (shocked): Kya?

Daya (tensed): Yaar, hum Kavin ke bare mein bhuul hi gye the. Voh tumhaara fiancé hai, tumhaare kareen aane kit oh koshish karega hi.

Jia (casually): Karta hai na, kiss bhi. Let him do that, bas usse aage badne mat dijiye ga, he will definitely try.

Daya (griting teeth): Yaar, Jia, tu bahut besharam ho gyi hai.

Jia (smiled): Shreya se poochiye ga, voh batayegi, sharam toh main bahut pehle hi chhod chuki hoon.

Then she remembered something.

Jia (tensed): Bhai, ek aur gadbad hai.

Daya (shocked): Kya?

Jia (gulped): Shreya mujhe aapne saari dresses dekhati pehenkar jo voh nhi pehenti because of self judgment. Usmein bahut hot dresses bhi hoti hai, and voh aapko bhi pehnane ki koshish karegi. Jab voh khud pehne, asually react karna aur use btana kaun sa accha hai but jab voh aako pehnne ko bole toh meri kasam dedena, voh chup hojayegi but will make a fake angry pout. But ignore that pout.

Daya (hesitantly): Par main kaise, use aise kapdo mein… mujhse nhi hoga.

Jia (angrily): Shut up and just go with the plan. Aur voh aapko shopping pe bhi le jaayegi, you will have a movie marathon night and a girly session.

Daya (shocked): What is this girly session?

Jia (playing with her fingers): We talk about boys, movies, love, old days, old crushes and all, you know.

Daya (hell nervous): I can't tolerate this, Jia.

Jia (ordering tone): You have to and this is final.

Daya (sadly): Okay.

They disconnected the call.


	2. Chapter 2

Daya sighed looking at the phone and then looked at Shreya's photo hanging on the wall.

Daya (thinking): Pyaar mein kya-kya karna padta hai. (sighed) Aur Shreya ko aise kapdo mein kaise dekhunga? Hey bhagwaan, phir shopping, movies, girly things (making face): Ab mera kya hoga?

Soon, he heard sounds of footsteps so became conscious. He saw her descending the stairs and forgot to breathe for a second. She was looking so hot in black V- neck backless one piece dress. Her cleavage was a little visible and her back was fully disclosed till the waist. But she was struggling to tied the knot of her dress which was on back of her neck.

She came near Daya.

Shreya (turning her back to Daya): Jia, zara knot band de.

Daya gulped and tied the knot hesitantly. She turned to him with a smile.

Shreya (smiled): So, how is it?

Daya (trying to behave normal): Nice.

Shreya (excited): Ruk dusri dikhati hoon.

She went in and came out after few minutes. Daya gulped to control himself. She was wearing a red mini dress which exposed her sexy legs and her shoulder. It was no sleeve with a sweet heart neck. She was looking damn hot.

Daya gestured 'perfect' and she went to change another.

This time, it was the hardest. It was a skinny mini dress that showed off her sexy legs and perfect curves. It was black and had one sleeve. She was looking so sexy and hot that no man in the world could have controlled himself.

Shreya (winked, killing him): Ab bta.

Daya (trying to be normal): Just perfect.

Shreya (held his hand): Chal, tere liye bhi ek dress hai.

Daya (took his hand back): Nhi, Shreya, mujhe koi dress nhi pehni aur tub hi nhi kahegi, tujhe meri kasam.

Shreya's face fell and she made an angry pout. She rather looked cute.

Shreya (sadly): This is not fair, main apne saare dresses tujhe dikhati hoon par tu kabhi koi dress try nhi karti.

Daya (convincing her): Are yaar, mujhe seriously man nhi hai. Next time pakka.

Shreya (steaming): Hmmm.

Daya (to divert the topic): Accha chal bhukh lagi hai, kucch khaate hai.

Shreya (casually): Haan, toh bana le.

Daya (shocked): Main banaoo.

Shreya (nodded): Hmmm. Tujhe hi toh khud khana bnana accha lagta hai, (faek sadness): Mere haath ka toh kucch khaya hi nhi aaj tak.

Daya (smiled): Accha, toh aaj tu hi bna de.

Shreya (excited): Sachi (he nodded): Okay, just ten minutes.

She went and Daya sighed.

Daya (thinking): Thank god (seeing her) Lekin is dress mein seriously hot lag rhi hai. (he smirked)

Shreya made the breakfast and got ready for the bureau. The two sat around the dining table to have their breakfast.

Shreya (while eating): Jia, tujhe yaad hai jab hum college mein the aur Rohit ne mujhe propose kiya tha.

Daya's throat seemed to choke but he controlled and nodded.

Shreya (chuckled): Kitna maza aaya tha, mujhe toh kucch bolne hi nhi diya tha tune bas uska collar pakda and kaha (imitating her) Don't eye on my girl. (she laughed): Bechara kitna dar gya tha, aaj bhi yaad karti hoon us baat ko toh hasi hi nhi rukti (then remembering) Aur yaad hai jab mere desk ke neeche kisi ne 15 roses ka bouquet rakha tha likha tha uspar ' To my Love, Shreya. From her secret Admirer'. Class ko sir par utha liya tha tune, yaha tak ki teachers se students ki notebooks magwakar handwriting match kar liya th aur us ladke ko itna peeta. That was unbelievable.

Daya (naughtily): Abhi bhi kisi ne propose kiya ho toh bta uski bhi haddi todh doon.

Shreya (stiring her shake): Propose toh kiya hai bahuton ne (looking at her): Don't worry un sabki haddi todhne ke liye main kaafi thi, (dreamingly) Lekin jise propose karna tha, voh kar hi nhi rha hai.

Daya (suspiciously): Tu kisi ladke se pyaar karti hai kya?

Shreya nodded slightly. Daya felt his heart jumping out of his chest.

Daya (scared tone): Kaun hai voh?

Shreya (glaring her): Tere Bhai.

Daya (confused): Mere bhai kaun?

Shreya (shocked): Jia, Daya sir aur kaun. (she pouted sadly): Mujhe unse pyaar ho gya par pta nhi unke dil mein kya hoga?

Daya was surprised. He felt like hugging her tightly and never leaving her.

Daya (surprised): Tu sahi mein Bhai se pyaar karti hai?

Shreya nodded and smiled.

Daya (meaningful tone): Tujhe pta hai na ki unki already…

Shreya (completing the sentence): Do girlfriend thi, ek criminal nikli, Sonal jise inhone khud arrest kiya tha aur dusri, Purbi, jisne inki aur Abhijeet sir ki friendship ko nhi samjha. I know that. Mujhe Inspector Anila ke bare mein bhi pta hai, jiske saath inhone nakli shaadi kit hi. Par Jia, yaar pyaar past dekhkar thodi hota hai (dreamingly) Pyaar toh dil dekh kar hota hai, aur mujhe to ho gya hai pyaar.

Shreya blushed while Daya smiled.

Daya (thinking): Kitni pyaari hai Shreya, mujhse bhi kitna pyaar karti hai, mere bare mein sab kucch pta hote huye bhi.

Daya (naughtily): Kabse chal rha hai tera?

Shreya (blushed): Jabse CID Mumbai join kiya hai tabse. Starting mein laga sirf attraction hai, par pyaar ho gya.

Daya (naughtily) Oho!

Shreya (to divert the topic): Cha lab jaldi kar breakfast, bureau jana hai.

Daya nodded and they completed their breakfast. They reached the bureau and went inside.

They were going through the corridor with Shreya in front, when someone pulled Daya from behind, keeping a hand on her mouth to stop her from screaming. Shreya didn't notice it as she was in front.

The man pinnind her to the wall and removed his hand from her mouth.

Daya (shocked): Kavin.

Kavin (naughtily): Yes sweetheart.

Daya (angrily): Yeah kya tarika hai Kavin, mian kitna dar gyi thi.

Kavin (naughtily): Accha, voh sab baad mein first give me my morning kiss.

Daya (shocked): What!

Kavin didn't react but just moved forward his face. Daya got scared and pushed him. He ran from there and entered the forensic lab.

Daya sighed in relief as he reached there. It was the most scary experience of his life. He shivered even with the thought that he was about to kiss him.

The day went swiftly and evening came. The two came home.

Shreya freshened up and came wearing a black top and blue skirt. She left her hairs open.

Shreya (to Daya): Chal Jia, shopping par.

Daya nodded and they went for shopping. Daya helped Shreya a lot in shopping. He secretly purchased a gift for her too. Soon, they came back.

Shreya changed her dress and wore black shorts and a white tank top.

Shreya (settling in her bed): Jia chal movies ki baari.

Daya nodded and they watched two romantic movies before falling asleep. Before that, Shreya told Daya about her dream proposal.

Shreya slept hugging Daya, who too wrapped his hands around her.

Morning came. Daya's soul automatically went inside his body and Jia's soul in hers.

The day was best for Daya.

In the Bureau,

Jia entered with Shreya.

Daya approached his sister.

Daya (smiled): Jia, mujhe tujhse kucch baat karni hai.

Jia (confused): Kya bhai?

Daya (pulling her with him): Tu bas chal mere saath.

He took her to a café and told about yesterday. She almost jumped in happiness. Daya told about the plan to propose Shreya.

During Lunch time,

Daya was nowhere to be seen. Jia approached Shreya.

Jia (smiled): Shreya, yaar, tu zara chalegi mere saath.

Shreya (confused): Par kahan Jia?

Jia (smiled): Voh sab main baad mein btati hoon, pehle (giving her a packet): yeh le aur change kar ke aa.

Shreya nodded confusedly and went to change. She came to her after sometimes.

She was wearing a black one piece dress with square neck and strapped sleeve. It ended on her knees. She had her pendant on and was wearing a silver bracelet and black pumps.

Shreya (smiled): Cha lab bta kaha jaana hai?

Jia (pulled her): Tu bas chal.

She took her to an orphanage. Shreya looked around. Children were standing in the yard. They were holding cards of letters which together formed 'I_L-O-V-E_Y-O-U_W-I-L-L_Y-O-U_M-A-R-R-Y_M-E-?'

She was so surprised and confused. She was just looking at it when she heard sounds of orchestra, she turned and saw an orchestra band playing her favorite song 'Love me like you do' lyrical. She smiled sweetly. Soon, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned only to find her dream boy in from of her.

She skipped her heart beat, when he sat on his knee, holding a ring and a flower bouquet.

Daya (smiled): Shreya, I love you, do you love me back?

Shreya nodded while smiling through her happy tears.

Daya (softly): Will you make me fortunate by marrying me?

Shreya (teary): Yes, I will marry you.

Shreya sat on her knees too, Daya looked at her confused.

Shreya (Smiled): Shuruwat se hi equal rahenge na.

Daya smiled and slipped the ring in her finger after giving her the flowers. She hugged him tight. Jia watched the whole scene with a smile.

JIa (naughtily): Bol toh inka bhi wahi haal karoon jo bakiyon ka kiya tha.

Shreya separated and they stood up.

Shreya (smiled): Tu phir bach jayegi kya mere haathon se?

Jia chuckled with Shreya and they shared a hug.

Shreya (teasingly): Waise kal jo aap dono ne soul exchange kar ke mere upar jasoosi kit hi na, uski punishment baaki hai.

The two were shocked and exchanged glances.

Daya/Jia (shocked): Tumhe pta tha?

Shreya (naughtily): Mere pyaare shaitaano, tum jis school mein padte the, uski head mistress bhi mere ghar tuition lene aati thi.

The three chuckled.

Daya (in Shreya's ears): Waise, I would like to see you in yesterdays dresses in some private specially that black one.

Shreya looked at him in shock and turned all red. Daya smiled on her blushing face.

Jia looked at the two and controlled her laughter.

THE END


End file.
